The Ah-Mazing Committee
by iheartcaramelfraps
Summary: Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire have all grown up and had kids. Luckily all their kids get along and formed their own "PC" at OCD. Will their kids always be so tight...or will drama make them enemies?
1. About the Ah-Mazing Committee

**The Ah-Mazing Committee**

**Megan Harrington-**

She has the best parents ever. Her mom, Massie Block, is a world famous designer and owner of MHB designs. Her dad, Derrick Harrington, is a professional soccer player. Her family's REALLY tight but what happens when her mom and her beta's mom get into a HUGE fight?

**Alyssa Hotz-**

Thought life was perfect. She had ah-mazing parents and the best friends ever. She was also a model for MHB designs! Except what happens when her mother, Alicia Rivera Hotz, gets into a fight with her Alpha's mom and makes her quit modeling?

**Demi Marvil-**

Hates life. Her parents, Dylan Marvil and Landon Crane, just divorced and she's forced to live with only her mom. The thing is, she hates her mom and her moms barely home. So what does she do? Turn into a crazy girl.

**Kaylie Solomon-**

Her moms a world famous lawyer while her dads an A-List actor. She has the tightest group of friends and she's not poor! Except what happens when her mom decides to move to California?

**Caitlyn Fisher-**

Her moms a teacher while her dads a professional soccer player. She just loves her family, but sometimes thinks her parents show a little too much PDA. Except one day, something happens to her family and she *hates* it.

**_The Boys:_**

**Daniel Harrington-**

A year older than his sister Megan. He's a soccer player just like his dad, and the girl dig him. Especially his sister's besties. What happens though when he falls in love with one of them...and his sister does *not* like it at *all*.

**Harrison Byng-**

Megan's boyfriend and forward of the Briarwood soccer team. He loves Megan to bits and he has the closest relationship to her family. What could go wrong?

**Andrew Gregory-**

Is an american football player for the Briarwood team. The football players and soccer players are constantly against each other declaring war and stuff-just like girls. Except what happens when a particular soccer players girlfriend catches his eye?

**Tim Johnson-**

Absolutely hates his name. He's constantly compared to his identical brother Tyler and wonders why Tyler has such a perfect life when he doesn't. The only good thing though, is that both brothers play soccer and Tim's so much better.

**Tyler Johnson-**

Doesn't know why his brother hates him so much. Tyler never did anything, and if anyone should be mad it should be him! Tim stole his spot in the Briarwood soccer team!

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review:) This is my first story, Chapter one should come out later today3


	2. Chapter 1: Love is in the Air

**Westchester, New York**

**Harrington Estate**

**2:30 PM**

**_Megan POV:_**

"Mom! You can nawt do this to me just because I got a D awn my test!" I yelled as I tried to pull my shiny new AmEx from my moms hands. She had taken it away because she expected me to be a straight A student, be the star soccer player for the OCD Sirens, and expected me to participate in everything I could participate in.

"Megan, when I was your age your grandma would let me do almost anything and guess what happened? I got into one of the crappiest colleges! Thank gawd for my fashion sense or both you and I would be on the streets begging for money," my mom said as she opened her wallet and put my AmEx in it. She then glared at me and walked away into her office where she designed every single piece of clothing that had ever been sold by MHB Designs.

Yup, that's right. My mother is Massie Block and she's the creater of MHB designs. Aren't you jealous? I get to wear every single piece of MHB clothing before anyone else, except for the people in the Ah-Mazing Committe, because well we're all models for the teen branch of her brand.

On the other hand, my dad's Derrick Harrington, world famous soccer player. So many people scream and follow him when they see him that it's almost like he's those celebrities in hollywood. It gets ah-noying sometimes, but well he's a great dad and he showed me awl his soccer moves, making me captain of the OCD sirens.

Then theres my older brother Daniel. He's the goalie and captain of the Briarwood Tomahawks. Everyone has a huh-uge crush awn him (including my friends) and so many girls ask me for his number. I always reply with a "As if I'd give you his number" though. I mean how ah-noyed will he be if every girl in OCD starts calling him?

I sighed, my AmEx was gone and I had no other credit card which meant I couldn't go shopping till my next test...which was tomorrow. I decided to quickly have a study date with my ah-mazing boyfriend Harrison. He was smart, an amazing soccer player, romantic, and oh my everything a girl could ask for.

**mbheart: **Harri! Wanna meet up at starbuck in a hour? Study date! 3

**soccer4life: **Sure! C u there.

I smiled, I knew he would go on a date with me no matter what. I quickly did my hair, my clothes and made sure I looked a perfect 10. Then, I called my driver Joe to pick me up.

**Westchester, New York**

**Hotz Estate**

**4:50 PM**

**Alyssa POV: **

I smiled to myself as I went down to the brand new dance room my mom and dad had made for me. Today, I was going to practice myself and make sure nobody out shined me at the recital.

People always thought I didn't work hard to get my dancing shine, but I actually did. It wasn't talent from my mom, it was me working hard!

Nobody seemed to get that though...except for my mom and the Ah-Mazing committee. I quickly turned on the music and out blasted starlight by Taylor Swift.

I then did all the turns and everything I did, when the music suddenly stopped.

I quickly turned around seeing my mother, Alicia Rivera, come in with her stilettos and dress.

"Alyssa, love the dance, but remember? We're going to have dinner with the Harrington's in two hours and I just thought I should remind you," she winked as she threw me a towel so I could wipe off my sweat on my head. Only my mom and Megan knew that I had a mah-ajor crush on Daniel Harrington. Both of them couldn't wait till I started dating him so I would stop staring at him and keep asking about if he was dating or nawt.

"Oh shoot! I forgot mom! Thanks a million!" I said as I threw the towel into the laundry basket and sprinted up the stairs to my room and into my walk-in closet. I decided on a Alice and Olivia dress, some black pumps, and a brand new necklace I had bought a day before.

Then, I went to my bathroom to take a nice long shower. After I came out, dried my hair, applied my make-up, and changed I ran down the stairs.

"Mom! How do I look?" I smiled as she checked me out.

"Ah-mazing darling! Daniel will love you after he sees you!" my mom laughed as she grabbed two coats and threw one at me. "Wear it! It's cold out," she smiled as she opened the door to my dad holding some roses.

"Joshie! Why would you buy roses? Did you do something?" she asked.

"No, I was thinking about you when a woman came and asked if I wanted roses, anyways we should get to Derrick's," he laughed as my mom kissed him. I just loved how my parents were so close unlike Demi's.

**Westchester, New York**

**Harrington Estate**

**5:55 PM**

**Demi's POV: **

I walked into the Harrington's house as their butler Robert asked for my coat. I quickly smiled and passed him my coat as I walked into their huge dining room.

"Demi!" giggled Megan as she came and hugged me. "I heard your having a party tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeap! Make sure to dress in 10's! Awl the soccer boys and football boys are invited!" I smiled. Megan suddenly flinched. What did I do wrong this time?

"Football boys and soccer boys...together?" she asked concerned. Crap, she was right! The last time I did that there was a huge fight and we all got grounded for doing something stupid.

That was when her boyfriend, the puh-erect Harrison came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's this about football and soccer?" he asked innocently as he kissed Megan's head.

"Well...I kind of invited both of you guys to uh...my party?" I mumbled.

"Awh Damn Dylan! You know what happened last time! Well, I'll get the soccer dudes to not come so your party can still go and nothing will happen to you girls," he smiled his signature smile as he went to tell the guys. I smiled, Megan's boyfriend was so nice!

I smiled back and waved as the rest of the AC came over.

"Demi!" giggled Alyssa, Kaylie, and Caitlyn. We all group hugged and gossiped about what was going to happen tomorrow.

They were awl going to bring their favorite juice and we were talking about how we should play seven minutes of heaven when Megan's boyfriend and brother came over.

"Meggieee. Your going to play seven minutes in heaven with the football dudes?" Harrison fake whined. Megan blushed and hit him and turned around then said, "Harri, awf-course nawt! I already have you!" she whispered. (Of she thought)

All of heard her say that and we aw-ed. It wasn't everyday you heard your alpha so mushy gushy.

For Megan's brother Daniel, he had gone over to Kaylie and had started talking about the LA Galaxy.

I always knew Daniel liked Kaylie, but ah-biously the rest of the AC didn't know that at all...or maybe Alyssa knew since she went over to join their conversation. (Or barge into it)

**Kaylie POV: **

As I was talking to Daniel about soccer, Alyssa quickly came and sat right between us. And personally, I knew why. Alyssa was in luh-v with Daniel...except the thing was...I was too. He was so nice and we both liked the same things!

"So guys! Talk about something more interesting...like how was your trip to Los Angeles K?" Alyssa smiled innocently as she leaned over towards Daniel.

"Well, it was nice...we went house shopping for some reason," I laughed. I seriously didn't know why I had gone house shopping, but oh well.

"What? Are you moving?" Daniel said as he looked straight into my eyes almost begging me to say no.

"I really don't know Dan," I said as I looked over to where the adults were. They had all crowded around my parents and were talking about some serious thing. I knew something was up so I stood up and walked over.

"Mom? What's happening?" I asked. My mom just smiled, raised her glassed and clunked it with her spoon.

"Everyone, I would like you to know that because of how successful Dempsey's career is starting to get...we're moving to LA!" my mom smiled. All the parents clapped while the AC and the guys just stared in shock.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I couldn't buh-lieve my mom would do this to me! "I effing HATE you mom! AND dad!" I said as I sprinted out the door and kept running.

When I was finally out of breath I sat down on a random bench crying.

"Kaylie?" I suddenly heard. I turned around seeing Daniel out of breath.

"Did you follow me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah...I just wanted to tell you something before you know...left," he said sadly.

"What?" I demanded as he sat down next to me.

"Well...I like you. I've always had. Except with Alyssa around I could never tell you," he blushed as he took out a box from his pocket.

"So uh, here. It's just a necklace I bought for you since I felt like it.." he said as he looked down. I couldn't believe it! Daniel Harrington, liked ME and not ALYSSA! I squealed in delight as I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Danny! And oh..I've always liked you too!" I laughed as I looked into his eyes.

He then leaned in...and I got my first kiss.

**Caitlyn POV: **

Everyone was frantic about where Kaylie had went. Except I knew. She had probably went to the park.

Plus, I was sure Daniel had caught up with her anyways and they were either sucking face, or they had just confessed.

"Ehmagawd Caitlyn!" Megan said as she sat down next to me on the couch. "I hope Kaylie's okay!"

"I'm sure she is! She isn't replying her texts though," I frowned as Megan pulled out her cellphone and called Kaylie.

Kaylie ah-biously answered saying that I heard a sigh of relief and Megan was talking to her.

"K! Where are you? Everyones so worried!" Megan said.

I couldn't hear what Kaylie had said, but I knew that she was fine. Megan smiled and then locked her iPhone.

"Phewsh! My brother found her and their ...making out...EHMAGAWD," Megan screamed. She quickly looked over to Alyssa then said, "Caitlyn...don't tell Alyssa,"

I knew better than to tell Alyssa so I just nodded while eating the gummies my dad had bought me.

Megan smiled as she then grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

"Katie! What are we going to do? If Alyssa finds out this is going to be soooo bad..." Megan said as she paced around the room.

That was when Alyssa came in and said, "Find out what?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you girlies like it:) Please R/R!


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Gawd

**Westchester, NY**

**Harrington Estate**

**11:59 PM**

**Alyssa POV: **

"Find out what?" I asked innocently. I had been standing outside Megan's door for the past few minutes, but they hadn't said anything answering the question I had asked.

"That you know, that Kaylie's moving to LA!" laughed Caitlyn nervously as she fiddled with her hair. Did they think I was stupid? Obviously, that wasn't it and I just had to know why. I mean all of us, especially Megan and I *never* kept anything from each other.

"Uh Caitlyn? You do know that I'm nawt an airhead right? SPILL," I said sternly as I glared at both Megan and Caitlyn.

Megan just giggle nervously and hugged me then said, "Alyssa! It's nothing! We were just joking about things! I mean why would I *ever* keep anything from you?" I smiled, Megan was right. Why was I worrying so much? It couldn't possibly be anything bad.

That was was when I heard my mom call my name. "Alyssa honey! We're going home now! Come down!" my mom yelled. I quickly smiled and walked down the stairs, Megan and Caitlyn both following me. Then, Robert handed me my coat and opened the door.

"Thank Robert!" I smiled as Megan, Caitlyn, and Demi trailed behind me.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow Lisa! Demi's party starts at 5! Also, bring some drinks!" Megan laughed. I usually hated it when people called me Lisa, but since Megan and I were close I let it go. I quickly hugged all of them and then got into the car.

While I was in the car though, staring out of the window I saw Daniel and Kaylie laugh while holding hands. I fumed, what the heck were they doing?

"Jonathan! Stop that car!" I said as he did and I opened the window.

"Kaylie! Your parents are so worried about you! And you too Daniel! Why don't we give you two a ride back?" I smirked. My mom quickly looked up from her cellphone and gasped seeing that they were holding hands.

"Oh Daniel and Kaylie! What are you two doing walking around all alone at 12am? We'll give you a ride back to the Block's! Come in!" my mom said as she opened the door to our car. Daniel and Kaylie didn't budge though.

"Mrs. H! It's fine me and Kaylie can walk home! If anything bad happens I can protect her!" Daniel winked at Kaylie as he wrapper his arm around her. This could NAWT be happening. Was that what Megan and Caitlyn were talking about?

"Daniel, for the last time...call me Alicia. Mrs. makes me sound old, but okay then don't blame me if anything bad happens!" she said as she closed the door and closed the window.

I fumed, why didn't my mom do anything? She *knew* that I had a thing for Daniel!

"Mom! Why didn't you do anything? My crush a.k.a future boyfriend is prancing along with little ms KAYLIE!" I yelled.

"Alyssa honey. Calm down! I have it covered...when do I not?" she smiled as she patted my head like a dog. Even though she said that, I still couldn't stand it. So i quickly texted the AC minus Kaylie.

**dancingisforme: **Ehmagawd! Kaylie + Daniel are an item now? Since WHEN? And is this what you were hiding for me!?

**mbheart: **Awf-course not! Why would we hide that kind of MAJOR info from you? But they are? Ehmagawd x10! I am so going to get mad at him. But even if they are-don't worry Lisa. Rmbr? Kay's leaving.

**demimarvil: **emg. no ways. that is so funny! x10 Let's corner Kay tmrw.

**catiekins: **Dan and KAYLIE? emg. ew. i did nawt kno that.

I smiled, at least they all didn't know that. Which meant, we could always kick Kaylie out. Or maybe she would leave before Daniel and her got too serious.

**Megan POV: **

**Westchester, NY**

**Harrington Estate**

**1:30 AM**

Everyone had left and I was just sitting on my bed thinking about how I could resolve this Kaylie/Daniel/Alyssa conflict. I so did nawt want another Kaylie/Alyssa war. The last time it happened it wasn't pretty at all!

So I got out of bed and tiptoed to Daniel's room.

"Danny!" I whisper-screamed as I walked in the dark to his bed.

"Megan? What the heck?" he whisper-screamed back as he turned the lights on.

"Sorry! I was just too curious about you and Kaylie!" I said as I sat on his bed.

"Oh, well we both confessed our feelings...and we're an item now?" he laughed.

"DANIEL! She's moving and your just going to cause ANOTHER Kaylie/Alyssa war! I mean don't you KNOW that Alyssa is in luh-v with you?" I yelled quite too loudly.

"Shh. Megan! Calm down! But, yeah I know. Except...Alyssa's too ... un sporty for me?" he said. I couldn't believe it. Alyssa had been working so hard to impress him and worked hours on her dances (which was also a sport) and he didn't think she was ATHLETIC?

"DANIEL BLOCK-HARRINGTON! I can NAWT believe you!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

"Megan!" he said as he scrambled out of bed. When I got out of his room though, both of my parents were standing their with their arms crossed.

"Megan? Why were you in your brothers room screaming at him?" my mom asked as her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched up.

"He's dating KAYLIE mom. You know your friend KRISTEN's daughter? Which is going to screw up the AC!" I said as my dad looked at me with a what-the-heck face.

"Honey, you can't control your brother's relationships. But I totally understand. Before your father and I got married there were lots of obstacles between friendships and stuff, but at the end the PC became closer than ever and so did your father and I," my mom smiled as she looked over to my dad and kissed him.

I smiled sadly, I knew that my mom was an alpha too and she had everything almost perfect. So I then just hugged both of my parents as they hugged me back. That was when I felt a pang of reassurance too. I then smiled and walked over to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 11 AM due to Alicia breaking into our house to talk to my mom about something "serious". I just had to listen to this, so I tiptoed downstairs and put my ear on my mom's office door.

"Leesh, I am not going to forbid my son from dating Kristen's daughter! I can't control his feelings!" my mom yelled as she slammed (i think) her hand against her desk.

"Massie! You KNOW that Alyssa has loved Daniel since she ever set EYES on him unliked KUH-RISTEN's daughter!" Alicia screamed.

I knew it, Alyssa had found out and ah-biously told her mom who came to try and break up my brother and Kaylie.

"Alicia, too bad too sad! Obviously Kaylie has something to her that made my son like her! Now if you will excuse me I have a shoot! Which your *daughter* is in!" my mom yelled as she opened the doors. I jumped back while my mom stomped off and Alicia followed her.

"Well MASSIE. I FORBID my daughter from modeling for your STUPID brand! And without her and only the four girls on the cover your stupid brand will look so cheap!" Alicia yelled as she opened out front door, slammed it shut and sped off in her ferrari. I sighed, now our parents were fighting. Which meant, Alyssa and I were forbidden to see each other, which will cause so much conflict between the AC.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and remember to Review! Also, thanks for the nice reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 3: Partay!

**Demi POV: **

**Westchester, NY **

**Marvil Estate**

**11:55 AM **

Today, we were filming an episode of my grandma's reality show, The Marvilous Marvils. Which I absolutely hated saying that everything I said and did appeared awn national television. Plus, the producers made us look *extremely* dramatic.

"Demi darling!" my grandma yelled from her bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to see what she needed this time.

"Demi! Here you are! You cellphones been vibrating NON-STOP so if you would please REPLY or turn OFF your cellphone," my grandma said as she threw my cellphone at me. I quickly checked to see what was so urgent that they had texted so many times that my grandma had gotten annoyed.

**mbheart: **Emg, mom and alyssa's mom had a fight!

**dancingisforme: **ugh, mom and megan's mom had a huh-uge fight. Which means I can't go to your party anymore. Alpha's always come first!

**catiekins: **oo alyssa got her mom involved LOL. I wonder how kaylies doing..

**kayisgoinsolo: **emg. Alyssa and her mom are so pissed off at me! Her mom's SCREAMING at my mom right now. ugh :/

I sighed, how could all of this happen in one night? This would've been ah-mazing on television.

I quickly typed up my replies and headed downstairs to where my mom was.

"Demi! Leesh and Mass got into a huge fight! Did you hear? Plus, your photoshoot for Mass starts in like a hour. Go get ready!" my mom said. She was like my manager and gossip magazine all in one. She knew everything about my social life, and she was the one who planned every single thing in my life.

Like seriously, why do I need to do basketball and lacrosse? I mean, I loved both of them before when my dad actually came to cheer me awn but ever since she banished him out of my life, I hated everything. I swear, if I didn't have the friends I had now I would've become a serious drug addict.

Plus, why did she change back my last name to Marvil? I liked the name Demi Crane. It was so much more fit for then Demi Marvil!

Still, if I didn't do what she did she would probably ground me so I quickly ran upstairs to my room to get ready for the photo shoot. It was for MHB designs teen fall collection. I just wore some jeans and a random t shirt since they made me change anyways and did me all up.

Then I took out some nice tory burch flats and went downstairs.

**Kaylie POV: **

**Westchester, New York**

**Solomon Estate**

**12:25**

Alicia had just left and now my mom was stressed as hell. Whenever Alyssa's mom came into the picture, everything broke down. Which sucked.

"Kaylie honey. Do you HAVE to go out with Daniel? There are so many better looking guys in this world! Plus you knew Alyssa liked him!" my mom sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Mom! I know! That's why I kept my feelings inside, but yesterday he confessed to me first so I just replied with my true feelings! I really like him mom. Plus whats so bad about spending the last few days of Westchester with the guy I like?" I asked as I sat down next to her. My mom smiled with hurt in her eyes. I knew that she didn't want to move either, but that it was all dad. My mom did *everything* for my dad and his career since hers was already good enough.

"Kaylie, well if you really like him. I won't do anything. Anyways, remember? MHB designs fall collection shoot today! Get ready hun. Massie hates it when we're late," she winked as she pushed me off the couch. I laughed as I walked over to my room. I was so lucky to have a mom that actually cared for me and didn't listen to everything the beta of their clique said. Plus my mom was the smartest of all of her friends anyways.

I quickly got out a white loose shirt, some skinny jeans, and my new boots. Then I grabbed my bag and quickly ran downstairs. I loved these photo shoots since it was with my friends. Plus, Daniel was probably going to be there too.

**Westchester, New York **

**MHB Designs**

**1:45 PM **

"Excellent girls!" Pablo said as he quickly took pictures of us. The theme today was having fun in the fall. So there were leaves scattered everywhere while us four (Alyssa wasn't there for obvious reasons) player in it. We all threw leaves at each other, jumped in it, and pretended to rake them up. It was one of the most fun shoots we had ever done and plus, the outcome was pretty great.

Plus, the outfits that we had to wear looked a perfect 10 too. Sometimes I wished I had Megan's parents. Especially her mom. Confident, strong, and amazing fashion designer.

"Ehmagawd Kaylieee!" Caitlyn said as she jumped on to me.

"Caitlyn! Emg! Stawppp," I laughed. Megan and Demi on the other hand were talking about something in the corner with Daniel. I suddenly got really suspicious. What were they doing? Trying to break Daniel and I up?

So then I smiled at Caitlyn and walked up to them.

"Whats up?" I said as I stood right between Megan and Daniel.

"Hey babe! We were just talking about the party tonight," Daniel said as he kissed me.

"Ugh, puh-leez Daniel get a room. Jeez!" Megan laughed as she redid her scarf around her neck.

"Oh so anyways about the party tonight, are you going Daniel?" I asked him.

"Nope, football guys are going. Hey you should cancel too and come watch my soccer game!" he said. I looked over to Megan for her approval, and she gave me a nod so then I looked back over to Daniel and nodded.

**Caitlyn POV: **

**Westchester, NY**

**Marvil Estate**

**5:30 PM **

**"**Mom! I'm late to Demi's party and she's going to k-i-l-l me!" I yelled as I sat at the entrance waiting for my mom to come down. Unlike the other moms, my mom liked to drive so we didn't have a driver.

"Wait honey! Let me just finish applying my make up!" she yelled back. What the heck? It was a party I was going too...did she expect to stay there?

"Mom! It's a teenage party! No adults invited!" I said as I sat there twirling my blonde hair. I had gotten my blonde hair from my mom and my face from my dad. Which sucked, since I rather wanted to be identical to my mom instead.

"I know! But your father and I are going out to the new restaurant later and I want to look perfect!" my mom said as she ran down the stairs.

"Grade me!" my panted as she twirled around like a model. I stared at her, she looks absolutely ah-mazing. Her short but age-appropriate red strapless dress, black pumps, and my black clutch.

"Mom! That's my purse! But whatevs. You look like a star! A total 10!" I giggled as I hugged her. My mom smiled and then opened the door.

"Now lets go Mademoiselle!" she said as we both walked out into our BMW.


	5. Chapter 5: Better Than Revengekind of

**Megan POV**

**Westchester, NY**

**Marvil Estate**

**6:45 PM **

I danced around with Harrison till my feet hurt, and now I was sitting on the bar talking with Caitlyn. She had been telling me how hot she thought Tim was. I personally thought he really wasn't but it was a good thing me and Caitlyn had different tastes in guys. That meant she would never take my Harry away from me.

"Megannn! Are you listening!? I seriously think Tom is a total hawtie!" she gushed as she hit my arm.

"Katie! Awf-course I'm listening to you. Like duh? But anyways, honey if you think he's so hawt go dance with him! He's STARING!" I said pointing at him. He was staring at Caitlyn like she was some god, which meant she probably had the best chance at getting him now.

"Are you sure thats Tim Massie? It might be his identical twin brother Tyler!" Caitlyn said. That was when I remembered Tim had indeed had a twin brother, just that Tyler wasn't a soccer player. So I stared and just to make sure I texted Harrison to come over to check too. I mean, I so did nawt want to be blamed for mixing up the twins.

**mbheart: baby, could you come here and check if the dude staring Cait is Tim? Don't want to mix up the twins! **

**soccer4life: Hun, only Tim was invited. So I'm pretty sure it's Tim. ;) Wanna dance again? **

**mbheart: sure! I'll be there! & Thanks babe! **

"Yup! I'm sure. Harrison said that only Tim was invited," I said putting my phone in my pocket. "Anyways, have to run! Need to go dance with Harri"

I then speed walked over to the dance floor to look for Harrison. I couldn't find him anywhere though so I quickly walked over to our "secret" hiding spot at Demi's house. It was where we always made out during Demi's co-ed sleepovers.

There I found him and he was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the bench. He quickly put his arm around me.

"Well do you want to escape from this party and go to the beach?" he winked as he kissed my cheek. I sometimes sweared that he wanted to do more than make out with me, but the thing was we were only 15.

"You know my parents would kill me if I went to the beach with a boy at," I quickly check my watch, "At 2AM in the morning. Plus, I'm pretty sure I should go back," I laughed as I stood up.

"Meggiee! Let my driver bring you home!" he winked again. I laughed and nodded. I mean what better way to end off the night? To go home with your boyfriend in his car where the driver would put a screen up between us.

**Westchester, NY **

**Harrington Estate**

**3:30 AM**

"MEGAN BLOCK-HARRINGTON!" my dad screamed at me as I opened the door. Ugh, I just hated these alarm things! It beeped whenever we opened a door.

"Yes dad?" I said innocently. My dad always forgave me when I did that, but obviously today he wasn't. Since he was still glaring at me.

"Megan, your curfew is at TWELVE for parties. Which is LATE, and you come home THREE hours late. Your phone wasn't even ON!" he yelled. This was actually the first time he had ever yelled at me in my whole entire life. Tears formed in my eyes as I shook and fell onto the floor.

"Sorry dad! I just, lost track of time! I promise I'll never be this late EVER again! Plus, mom has my phone" I whispered. He then smiled and hugged me.

"Sorry hun, I just promised your mother that I'd be more strict on you. Didn't mean to be THAT scary. Just, you know how your mother can be," he laughed. "But still, don't be this late!"

"Yeah, I promise dad," I smiled as I hugged him back. Daniel and my mom had obviously woken up from the yelling saying that they were both coming down the stairs.

"Duh-errick! When I said to be harsh I didn't mean to wake the whole house up at three AM!" my mom yelled. She looked so sleepy and tired, but weirdly she still looked really pretty. My brother on the other hand was laughing. I barely cried, so I guess seeing tears in my eyes was pretty funny.

"Sorry Mass! Just, I've never been strict before! I didn't know what to do! C'mon I tried!" my dad said as he smiled. My mom just glare-smiled at him before looking at me.

"Young lady, you're grounded for a week. Tomorrow morning, I expect all your electronics on my desk tomorrow. If it isn't I will personally go to OCD tomorrow and publicly embarrass you!" she said in a stern voice. I nodded while my brother and dad looked at me sympathetically.

"Anyways, go to bed honey. No alpha wants bags under her eyes! Plus, tomorrow its daughter-mother bonding time! NYC here we come!" my mom suddenly said. I knew she was so excited saying that we were actually going to spend time together, while I was going to be a model for her fashion show tomorrow night.

"Okay mom! Love you! Good night dad! And mom!" I said as I ran up the stairs. I then walked into my room, changed, and went to sleep.

**Massie POV: **

"Oh Derrick! I can't wait to see my baby on the runway tomorrow! In the best dress ever...that I designed!" I giggled as I went under the blankets.

"I'm invited right? I mean if you let my daughter go down that runway without me, I will personally hate you forever," he smiled as he kissed me. I loved him, but sometimes his parenting skills were horrible. Atleast he cared about them and he had been with me from the beginning.

I kissed him back, then turned off the light next to me. Then I snuggled close to him and we both fell asleep.

**Alyssa POV: **

**Westchester, NY **

**Hotz Estate**

**8:00 AM**

I just could seriously nawt buh-lieve my friends at all. The only person who TRIED to help me, was Megan. But now since our parents were full awn fighting-we weren't allowed to talk to each other. Which sucked, since I knew the rest of the girls would be following Megan and nawt me.

Plus, all of this stress had been wearing me out and I had been sleeping for only 3 hours for the past 3 nights.

I stared at my celing, hoping this was all a dream. I mean, other than the AC I seriously had nobody else. I mean I didn't want to sit with my dance competition, and the other people in OCD? Were all just weirdos except for one girl...who could help me take Kaylie down!

I then quickly shot up and texted her.

**dancingisforme: emg Jess! Need to tawlk to you ASAP! You h8 Kaylie too right? We have to take her down b4 she moves in 3 months! **

**blackittiesmeow: Well ofc! She got me kicked out of the soccer team by totally kissing up to Massie! **

**dancingisforme: Well good, cuz I've got a plan and we're both going to bring her down...if you want. You in? **

**blackittiesmeow: Well duh! **

**dancingisforme: meet u l8r at like 1? Starbucks? **

**blackkittiesmeow: Sure. C u. **

I then quickly got out of bed, and went into my closet. I decided to go casual. So I got a polo ralph lauren sweater, true religion jeans, brown riding boots, and a scarf. I was trying to go Kate Middleton style. Classy-Casual.

I then did my hair, make-up, ate my breakfast, and in no time it was 1PM and I was sitting at Starbucks with Jessica.

"So Alyssa. Whats the plan?" she asked as her nails tapped the wooden table.

"Getting her kicked out of the AC. If we can do it, her social life is O-V-E-R. Plus, then I could totally steal Daniel for myself," I smirked.

"What do I get by helping you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. How could she nawt know what she was going to get?

"Revenge on Kaylie! Duh!" I said. She blushed and then nodded. The only thing we could do now was to use some of the secrets she had told me, and to use it against her.

Some secrets she had told me were:

-She had a huh-uge crush on Tim. (That's what she had told me on TEXT just before she had been dating Daniel.

-She had lied to get Jessica kicked our of the OCD Sirens.

-She cheated awn her huh-uge biology test

-She thought Demi was a huh-uge snob and fattie

-She thought Caitlyn could stawp eating cuz Caitlyn was becoming round

-She thought Megan was a slut for kissing Harrison (Megan's boyfriend of 3 years)

All of this was on text, and boy was she so going to use them. Get ready Solomon, cause your life was going to crumble. Soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! hope you liked the chappie and please review! Also, I'm thinking about writing a story leading up to the *actual PC* having their kids and how they ended up with their husbands. And who Demi's father is etc. What do you think? **

**Now on to replies :) **

** : Yay! I'm so happy that I could impress you when you're hard to impress :) Hope you like this chappie too! And thanks for reviewing! **

**hawtjuicyaddict: Yes! I'll try to put in the dads more. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Backstabbing

**Demi POV: **

**Westchester, NY**

**Marvil Estate**

**1:58 PM**

I had a huh-uge hangover and I could nawt let my mom know. If she knew she would probably put me under "house arrest" and then my life would get even more boring then normal.

Except, I knew that my mom would come barge into my room anytime now. It was 2PM and I was still in bed, and that was so nawt like me! I was usually up by 7 just to make my mother happy. That was before though, when I wanted her attention. After last night, I learned that I was happier without her attention.

**_flashback: _**

"Hey, your Demi right? Your quite a daredevil saying you tried to un invite the football guys," he winked. I gasped, they were *nawt* supposed to be here! Even though Harrison had originally said that the soccer boys would nawt go, I decided that the AC was closer to the soccer boys and we should disinvite the football boys.

"Uh, Huh-llo? Awf-course I had to invite the football players. They always ruin parties!" I said turning around and glaring at him. Except the minute I saw him, I melted like a hawt popsicle.

"Oh really? Do we? I'll prove to you that the football guys are so much better," he said laughing. I just smiled lost in his eyes. This guy-that I didn't know had these beautiful sky blue eyes, blonde hair, a buff body, and that laugh of his was like a song!

"Sure, let's go!" I laughed as he took my hand and pulled me to one of our home bars. He then picked me up, and sat me on the bar.

"So, you ever drunk alcohol before?" he asked taking some vodka from the fridge and pouring it into two cups. "Here," he said giving me a cup. I took it, and chugged it. Boy was it strong! But oh well, if we both got drunk I could get lucky.

"Mmm this is so good! Except let's drink wine instead!" I said jumping off the bar. He quickly stopped me though and shook his head.

"Demi, we are not at some formal event! Except if you don't like vodka, want to try out some beer?" he laughed as he took some heineken beer cans out of the fridge and threw me one.

-30 minutes later-

We had both drank 4 cans of beer in 30 minutes, and this was not good. We were both drunk and we were spilling all of our secrets to each other, or more me spilling secrets to him. He was obviously stronger to alcohol then I was.

"So hottie, whats your name?" I asked batting my eyelashes and brushing my lips against his ear.

"It's Andrew Gregory, you didn't know?" he asked touching my hair and twirling the ends.

"Ohh, I've heard of you! I didn't think you were so hot though!" I laughed while drinking another beer.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked showing his perfectly white teeth. I then couldn't help it anymore and kissed him. Boy did I nawt know that this kiss would get so steamy and that this would lead to my bed.

**_End of Flashback_**

I sighed remembering Andrew. He was wonderful and could remember his lips on me everywhere. It was the best night ever, and I was hoping that he remembered everything too.

Except then, I remembered something and shot out of bed. Had we used protection? I then quickly grabbed my cellphone and texted Megan. She would know, since I knew that she was nawt a virgin anymore plus she probably knew Andrew's number.

**demimarvil: **Megan! Do you know Andrew's number? And also, I need to tell u smthing asap. Call me?

**mbheart: **Mhm I did! 012-123-1234. Also, just tell me over text!

**demimarvil: **nawt poss. Should I just go over, lyk now?

**mbheart: **sorry! I'm in NYC! Rmbr? Fashion Show! Talk to Katie's *MOM*!

The minute I got her text, I sighed. No way was I going to talk to Caitlyn's mom. So then, I just fell into my bed and fell asleep.

**Kaylie POV: **

**New York City, NY **

**MBH Fashion Show**

**4:00 PM**

"Ehmagawd Danny! Stawp it!" I giggled as he tickled me. He was perfect, and I could nawt believe that he liked me!

"No way babe! Your just too cute!" he laughed. I smiled, except the minute I saw Mrs. Block walk over, I pushed him away.

"Hi Ms. Block! Where's Megan?" I asked. She just glared at me and walked away. The minute that happened I got worried. Was she against me dating Daniel? I frowned and looked down at the floor, obviously Daniel had noticed and he had ran over to his mom and was talking to her. All she did was shake her head though and walk away even more quickly.

That was when Megan came and plopped right next to me all made up and ready to go down the runway.

"Don't worry Kay! Mom's just SUPER stressed. She always gets stressed when she and Alicia fights. Remember last time? She ran away from home for like a week! Plus yesterday she got my dad to scold me which usually *never* happens," Megan smiled as she patted my back. Megan was always really nice as an alpha, and I loved that. She was our alpha, and she was known for being perfect at OCD. Also for being really nice unlike her mom.

"Thanks Megan. Your the best friend ever!" I said as I looked up and hugged her. She hugged me back then said, "Want to go down the runway with me and make my brother fall even more in love with you? One of the models went missing!"

I quickly nodded my head, and then she dragged me into a building.

**_-one hour later-_**

They had put on so much make up on my face, but had put my hair up in a nice tight bun on the top of my head.

I was wearing a really pretty purple dress. It was ah-viously for the Prom collection coming out soon and I was already in love with it.

"Ehmagawd Kaylie! You looks ah-mazing! I'm the last one going down the runway and your going first for the prom dress line models!" Megan winked.

"Thanks Meg! You look so much better though! Harrison will faint when he sees you in that outfit!" I laughed. She then smiled at me and walked out of the room. I just stared at myself in the mirror, when my phone beeped.

**dancingisforme: **Hello Kaylie. You destroyed my social life, and took my crush. So look out, cuz you're going down.

I frowned, was Alyssa seriously going this low?

**kayisgoingsolo: **uh, seriously? Threats don't work on me. Re-mem-ber?

**dancingisforme: **Honey, you don't know whats coming :) I mean your w/ meg right now right? She'll probably kick you out in 3-2-1!

I rolled my eyes. What did she have to get everyone go against me?

That was when my door got kicked open, by Megan herself.

"SERIOUSLY KAYLIE? You think I'm a SLUT and are you USING my brother? You BITCH!" Megan yelled as she stomped over to me.

"Megan! I really don't know what Alyssa *told you* but I didn't say anything!" I said swallowing. I was starting to remember what I had told Alyssa over text a few days before.

"Yeah she didn't tell me. She was just being a nice friend and keeping all of that to herself, but she just sent me ALL the screenshots. SO GET OUT!" Megan screamed. She had never yelled at me before so I just scrunched back. That was when Daniel came in, he had obviously heard Megan screaming at me.

"Megan, what are you doing screaming at my GIRLFRIEND?" he yelled at Megan. Megan just shoved her cellphone to his face and then ran out the door. He then looked at it, and read everything and threw the phone to the floor, glared at me, and then followed his little sister.

**Caitlyn POV:**

**Westchester, NY **

**Fisher Estate**

**10:00 AM**

Today, I was going on a picnic with my parents since they apparently had something really important to tell me. I hope I wasn't moving! Except it was nice that we were having an family outing and it wasn't just my mom and dad going out together.

"Caitlyn! Did you get the picnic basket from the kitchen counter?" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"No! I'm not even ready yet!" I said as I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail, got my favorite converse and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh honey! You actually look like you today!" my mom smiled as she patted my head. I rolled my eyes and took the picnic basket and followed my mom to the car.

"Katie-kins! Get ready to have the most fun picnic of your life! We're driving down to central park!" my dad said as he got into the drivers seat and turned the engine on. At first, I was going to tell him off for treating me as a little kid, but since today was a family day I decided to be more like a kid again.

"Woohoo!" I laughed. My mom and dad stared at each other surprised, but instead of saying anything they just laughed along.

**New York City, NY**

**Central Park**

**12:45 PM**

I was shaken awake by my dad when we had finally got to Central Park. I quickly opened my eyes and smiled then jumped out of the car.

"Woowee! Picnic time!" I smiled as I helped my dad unload and bring everything to our area.

My mom had made these delicious BLT sandwiches and had also made some salad. For dessert, she had made some cherry flavored Jello which I absolutely LUH-VED.

As a family we were all talking about what had happened these past few days. How school was, how dads job was, and friendships.

The minute we started talking about Kaylie though and how I felt bad for her my phone beeped. I quickly took a peek at it, and it was screenshots of what Kaylie had said about me to Alyssa.

"Eh-ma. Forget what I said about Alyssa," I said as I rolled my eyes and put my cellphone back into my pocket.

"What happened kiddo?" my dad asked, his face full of worry.

"She thinks I should stawp eating cause I'm getting fat! Which I'm nawt!" I said putting down my jello.

"She said WHAT? Ohmygod. I am going to call Kristen like...now!" my mom said angrily. "Nobody hurts my baby girl!"

"Mom! She didn't tell me! She told Alyssa and Alyssa sent me screenshots!" I said quickly. My mom still looked really pissed. I looked at my dad for help and all he did was angry too.

"Caitlyn, I don't want you involved with those girls if they hurt you! Your mom was hurt by their parents MANY times. If their daughters hurt you too, I'll have to forbid you from seeing them!" my dad said squeezing his hands together.

"Dad! The only people who are involved is Alyssa and Kaylie! Megan and Demi are sweetie-pies!" I said as I picked up my jello. I figured if they saw me eating they would forget it, which they did. Then I remembered that we had gone on a picnic because they had to tell me something.

"Oh, and what's the big news?" I asked curiously.

"Well...your going to be a big sister!" my dad smiled. I was shocked. I was FIFTEEN. I had wanted a sibling before, but not when I was FIFTEEN! Plus, my parents were so old! How could this possible? This could nawt be happening. So then, I got mad.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I threw my jello on the floor. "You guys are gross!" I then sprinted away, into the city. Where I didn't know where anything was.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I think I made it a little too long though... Please review:) And what do you think about my story idea written on the chapter before this? **


	7. Chapter 7: Chatting

**Chapter 6: **

**Megan POV: **

**Westchester, NY**

**Harrington Estate**

**7:00 AM**

I sighed, today was Monday which meant we all had to get back to school. Luckily though, today school started at 10. So then I lied in bed staring at the ceiling, till I heard Caitlyn grumble something.

Yesterday, after she found out her mom was pregnant, she had ran over to the fashion place and my mom had let her stay over to sink it in. So then, right now she was on my floor in a sleeping bag. I was really wondering what she was thinking right now. Except I decided to wake her up since we had school in three hours, and we took two hours to get ready.

"Caitlyn! Wake up! School starts in three hours!" I whispered as I hit her back.

"Ow, gosh you didn't have to hit me Megan!" Caitlyn glared. I laughed, Caitlyn was always mad when you woke her up earlier than 8AM. We then both got up and walked into my closet, where we tried to figure out to wear. I had to wear something better than everyone. I was alpha, and right now even though Kaylie and I were fighting I had to seem cool. Although, Kaylie was nawt allowed to sit with us or walk with us in the hallway. Without us, she was a total LBR.

**_flashback: _**

"Megan! I'm sorry!" Kaylie said as she ran after Daniel and I. I just ignored her and kept walking away with my brother at my side, except she caught us and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it when I said it! I really am and Daniel! I don't like Tim! I've liked Daniel forever! Except I couldn't tell Alyssa that!" she said with tears in her eyes, I almost forgave her but I just couldn't. So I just glared and walked away. I could hear her crying and my brother was going to go comfort her except I just dragged him with me.

**_end of flashback_**

After I had chosen the perfect outfit with Claire and gotten ready and went downstairs to eat some breakfast that Robert had prepared. Today, he had made the most delicious belgian waffles. I was savoring my waffles while talking to Caitlyn, till Daniel came down. His eyes were puffy and he looked really depressed.

"Daniel! Get over Kaylie! She's a total bitch, plus she was going to move anyways! And now, you can set your mind on Alyssa," I said trying to cheer him up. Which kind of did.

"Thanks Megan. That's true. Are you friends with Alyssa again?" he asked. I nodded as I put a huge strawberry in my mouth. I just needed to make sure that Daniel dated Alyssa because he liked her, not as a rebound.

**Westchester, NY**

**Octavian Country Day **

**8:30 AM**

"Girls, we're going to walk to Ready or Nawt by Bridgit Mendler," I said as we opened the doors and walked down the hallways. Everyone looked at us curiously, since our fifth member was missing. I just ignored them though, and we all walked to our lockers which were side by side since Demi's mom had demanded it.

"Ehmagawd, I can nawt buh-lieve Kaylie would say all that!" Demi rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. "Thanks for telling us Alyssa."

"No problem, I was going to keep it a secret except I didn't want you guys to get even more mad at me for nawt telling," Alyssa said as she put some more lip gloss on. I just smiled as if I didn't have a care for this world as I waved the girls off to class.

For me, first period was Yoga with Caitlyn...and Kaylie. So I dreaded it. Except, I decided that Caitlyn and I would sit in the front row and get other girls to be with us in the front row as well.

As I stepped into the Yoga Room, Kaylie was there waiting for us, and she smiled like she had forgotten what had happened the day before. Caitlyn and I just rolled our eyes and walked to the front row.

"Girls! That's a surprise!" Ms. Jessie said as she saw us sit on the mats in the front row.

"Well, we thought we really needed exercise," I smiled as we sat cross legged. Kaylie looked hurt, as LBR Jenna Abeley sat next to her. I hid my laugh as Jenna started talking to Kaylie about how Kaylie should die her hair jet black.

That was when I got a text from Alyssa.

**dancingisforme: ehmagawd! I just rmbrd u had yoga w/ K! R u k? **

**mbheart: yup. Sat in the front row.**

**dancingisforme: yay. o ya. Did u hear? Jenna is totes trying to bcome friends with K! Ha-ha!**

**mbheart: I can tell :) **

**demimarvil: emggg. stawp tawlking in this group chat! Fones beeping like kuh-ra-zeh! **

**mbheart: LOL! **

**catiekins: uh, u do kno that K is in this group chat rite? **

**mbheart: o crud! I 4got. How do we get rid of her? **

**kayisgoingsolo: u cant. duh. **

**mbheart: EMG! Scat! **

**dancingisforme: lets just make a new chat Meg. **

**demimarvil: woah. Megan being mean, that's so weird! **

**catiekins: ah-greed. **

After Caitlyn had sent the last text, I quickly turned my cellphone off and sat there waiting for further instructions.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Today I decided to do JUST Megan's POV. So the next chapter should have everyone elses POV. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Love is in the Air

**Alyssa POV**

**Westchester, NY **

**Octavian Country Day**

**11:50 PM **

I walked over the our lockers hoping to see everyone there, laughing, gossiping, and doing all the stuff we usually did. Except when I did get there, all I saw was Megan screaming in to her phone.

"NO MOM! We are NAWT bullying KAYLIE! She said bad things about AWL awf us, now PUH-LEASE stawp CALLING!" Megan screamed as she hung up on her mom and threw her brand new iPhone 5 into her locker. I frowned and then walked over, I really didn't need Megan stressed. A stressed Alpha, meant a stressed Beta.

"Megan! Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to her locker. She nodded and then pointed behind me. There, Daniel was. Perfect as always.

"Oh! Hey Daniel!" I smiled, I think, the biggest smile of my whole entire life.

"Hey Alyssa! Whats up?" he laughed as he brushed my bangs away from my face. I was so happy, maybe he finally realized how PERFECT I was for him!

"Nothing! Hey! Want to eat lunch with us?" I laughed nervously. Wait..nervously? This girl was never nervous. What was happened to the mean beta who was going to take Kaylie down? So then I sat upright and just smiled, like a normal girl who didn't have a care in the world about who the heck I was talking to.

"Hmm...I really usually don't hang with girls. Except anything for you Alyssa. Anything," he winked as he put his arm around my waist. I was really happy, but was I going to be his rebound girl? He had just broken up with Kaylie Solomon a day ago so I whipped around and made eye contact with Megan asking what I should do with my eyes.

She then mouthed, "Don't be too serious. He might be just using you," but then she smiled and waved. So I waved and turned back around going to the cafeteria with Daniel.

**Westchester, NY **

**Hotz Estate**

**5:00 PM **

"Mom! I'm back! And guess what?" I said as I ran into the house ready to tell my mom what had happened. When I got home though, there was a note sitting on the bench that said

_Dad and I went for dinner xoxo Also, Massie and I solved everything between us! Yay! _

I sighed, I was really happy that Massie and my mom had solved everything but now I couldn't tell anyone about Daniel and I. We had talked all lunch, after school, and had been texting during classes. We weren't exclusive, but I knew that this was going to go somewhere special.

So then, I decided to go on AIM to talk to Megan about her brother. Hopefully she won't feel that weird talking about him.

**dancingisforme: **meggie! whats up?

**MBheart: **Hey Lyssa:) Nothing. Thinking about you and my bro LOL

**dancingisforme: **do u think he's playing me?

**MBheart: **awf-course nawt! He's not that kinda guy lyssa. he probably just realized what a biatch K was haha

**dancingisforme: **phewsh! he is such a sweetie pie. I wish today wud repeat itself.

**MBheart: **haha! It probably will till he asks you out ;) I g2g lyssa. mom is bugging me to study for our math test tomorrow. hate it! byee xxo

**dancingisforme: **crap! i need 2 study too! bye! xx

I then closed my macbook shut and went to go find my math textbook.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry guys for not posting in like a MONTH! And I know this chappie sucks, but I'll make sure to write a better one next sunday? I'll try harder to get an update up once a week :) _**


End file.
